The invention relates to the furnishing of an aircraft cabin. More particularly, the invention relates to a lighting device for hiding the gap at the junction of two trim panels of an aircraft cabin.
As is known, technical installations intended for the ventilation system, the oxygen network or the electrical network of the aircraft are arranged in the passenger cabin. These installations are attached to longitudinal rails fixed to the fuselage and arranged on the sides of the fuselage, both in the upper part (upper rails) of the fuselage and in the intermediate part at the level of the windows of the fuselage (lower rails).
In order to hide these installations from the view of the passengers, the cabin comprises an interior furnishing formed of a number of trim panels fixed removably to the fuselage and arranged in succession in the longitudinal direction of the cabin.
The trim panels are of two different types:                side trim panels extending along the two lateral sides of the fuselage from a lower rail to an upper rail; and        ceiling trim panels hiding the space between the two upper rails.        
In order to light the cabin, it is known to drill holes on the trim panels so as to allow the fixation of lighting elements of the neon tube type. This solution is not optimum, since the trim panels can break during the drilling process. In addition, operators wishing to remove the furnishing of the cabin in full or in part must first carefully remove all or some of these lighting elements as well as the electrical power supplies thereof connected to the electrical installations of the aircraft, which lengthens the maintenance operations. Furthermore, this solution deprives the operators of the light provided by these lighting elements when the trim panels are removed.